All Lambs Go to Heaven
by Liberty Roth
Summary: Spoilers for 3x14, ‘Mars, Bars.’ Veronica/Lamb. Lamb visited Earth sometimes, just to see what was happening to the people he hated.


**Title: **All Lambs Go to Heaven  
**Rating: **M for language  
**Show: **Veronica Mars  
**Pairings: **Veronica/Lamb.  
**Spoilers: **Episode 3x14, "Mars, Bars"  
**Summary: **Spoilers for 3x14, 'Mars, Bars.' Veronica/Lamb. Lamb visited Earth sometimes, just to see what was happening to the people he hated.

I can't say I ever thought I would write Lamb/Veronica. Enjoy it? Yes. Write it? No. Enjoy writing it? Never! But I really did. =) **Spoilers for 3x14. NO KIDDING. REALLY BIG SPOILERS. **

* * *

Don never really thought he would get bored of Heaven. Of course, he never really thought he would be dead in the first place. Maybe unconscious from too much booze or something and he'd get a _glimpse _of the place… but never really dead. Until he was eighty or something. Maybe ninety. His great-grandfather had lived to be ninety-seven, so who knew how long he would have lived if he hadn't been killed by a stupid baseball bat?

That was another thing. Up here, in Heaven, they took pity on you if you were murdered. People tended to open up with, 'why are you here?' instead of 'what's your name?' and he always got to respond, 'I died on duty. Smashed with a baseball bat.' This was usually followed with a sympathetic purse of the lips and eyes growing soft. Sometimes it helped whenever he wanted to get laid. Sometimes he asked a fellow dead person if they wanted to do the dirty deed… he had once asked that Kane girl and she just laughed him off.

Most of the time, he just conjured up his own version of the living in his private little area of Heaven. Well, no. First he conjured up some thick walls and a ceiling so he wouldn't be disturbed. _Then _he brought the living in to see him. Most of the time it was that Madison Sinclair girl. He thought up (God it was great to be able to just think of something and have it appear) her sauntering into his makeshift room wearing nothing but his jeans. That always turned him on a little bit – girls sneaking his clothes so they could wear them. A shirt that they rolled up to make a cute little midriff showing halter top. Jeans that dipped below their hips. Hot.

He got bored of Madison quickly, though. He couldn't remember her ever saying anything witty and hot to him, so making her say something clever seemed out of character. It was boring. He wished she could be more like Veronica Mars, who always had some smart-assed answer to shoot his way.

Veronica Mars.

Veronica fucking Mars.

That was who he needed. She'd be about twenty-five right now, if he was any good at guessing ages. He vaguely wondered what she'd be doing at this time of night. (It was night time in Neptune, after all, since he kept his clock in that time zone) Probably Logan Echolls. Or that Piz kid. For a while after his death, Lamb had been obsessed with watching the living. He saw Keith take his spot as sheriff and several of his flings move away from Neptune to hook up with some rich man.

Out of sheer boredom, he had decided to take a little ghost stroll down to Hearst College. There was that Wallace kid, the one who had said he was a Friend of Dorothy or whatever. He was good at basketball, Don decided. He almost felt guilty at telling him to ask for some guts. Almost. Veronica was easy to spot on the bleachers. He wasn't sure if it was her hair or her clothing or the 'my-friend-is-on-the-team-so-I'm-here' expression. Probably the last one. She was sandwiched between Logan Echolls and that Pizna… Pizno… Piz kid. The one who looked like a carbon copy of Zac Efron.

Piz looked awkward, as he was sitting between two couples. Logan/Veronica and then that Mac and Max. Weird. He had never noticed that about their names before. Logan looked brooding or whatever, something Don could care less about. He knew that Logan was probably screwed up because of his dad, who Lamb had had the pleasure of meeting a few times when he took a little field trip down to Hell.

"Brood away, Broody Brooderson," Don said finally, standing from where he had been sitting behind the small group of people. This was boring. He was going to have to find somewhere else to watch. Maybe a stripper bar… or a women's locker room…

"What?" Veronica asked suddenly, looking towards Logan. "I'm not brooding, I'm watching this game."

Holy fucking shit.

Heaven just got interesting.


End file.
